


【雏横】专属machine

by kimi_45



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45
Summary: ジャニ勉210127雏雏逗横横成为演员是回应他期望的脑洞。横横未免也太害羞了，一定有故事🙈纯雏横，现实背景，走心走肾，依然OOC。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	【雏横】专属machine

“嗯，是阴性，…是的，已经没事了。”

“好，我稍后就到。”

挂断来自经纪人的电话，横山裕洗了个澡，拿起隔离期间在家翻得皱皱的台本便出了门。

距离横山的舞台剧开演没有多长时间了。虽然在家通过视频参与排练，但还是有很多需要现场确认的事情。横山在群里通知了大家恢复工作的消息还发了张自拍之后，就再也没空碰手机了。

虽然横山觉得自己已经恢复得很好，但排练久了还是觉得有些累。导演开始指导其他演员的时候， 横山退到角落，赶快补充一些水分。

“辛苦了。”

“辛苦了。”

习惯性地先回答了之后，发现这个声音无比熟悉。横山惊讶地回头——

是村上。

“你怎么来了？”

“哦…我录节目刚好在这附近，就顺便来看看。哈，好久没参观舞台剧现场了不是。”

村上说得轻描淡写，但横山想起，经纪人在早晨的电话里告诉过自己村上今天都没有行程，有急事可以找他。

“哈哈，好巧…”

说谎的是村上，可不知为什么先避开眼神的却是横山。横山拿起毛巾擦擦汗，挡住自己有些发红的脸。

横山和村上的关系有些微妙。在荧幕上，他们是大家喜闻乐见的别扭“熟年夫妇”，在荧幕下，其实也一样别扭。

造成二人别扭的原因也很简单，因为他们有一次喝醉酒之后不小心做了。经过了一段尴尬期后，干脆就保持了这样的关系。

他们从未试图给这段关系下一个定义。只是，在对方需要彼此的时候，他们从不会缺席。

“横山桑，可以来一下吗？”

导演的叫声打破了有些尴尬的气氛。横山向村上点点头，忙回到场地。原来是道具师做好了剧中用来锁住自己的脚镣，叫横山过来试试大小。

横山坐到地上，为自己戴上脚镣。他能感觉到村上的目光正盯着自己。

村上在性事里最喜欢他戴这样的东西了。

这个念头不合时宜地浮现在脑海，横山表面强装镇定，可脸又红了几分。

不过很快他就沉浸在排练中了。横山一边试演着，不忘在台本上认真地记上笔记。

“横山桑，可以再试一下这场吗？”

排练很快接近尾声，导演指着一幕问横山。

“好的…”

这场舞台剧有一些大尺度的情节。而导演选的刚好是那场，也许是想看看演员们的表现吧。横山在读台本时已经试着开始了角色塑造，但还是不免有些害羞。

…何况，村上还在一旁。

对手戏的演员把横山推倒在地上，粗暴地拉起横山的衣服。横山挣扎了几下，却渐渐沉溺在对方带来的快感中。对方毫无顾忌地“使用”着横山，激烈的动作晃得横山的脚镣哗哗作响…

“卡！”

横山脸红红地爬起来，整理好被扯乱的衣服，不忘和对手戏的演员礼貌地鞠了个躬。

“表现得很不错，但感觉还是有些放不开，后面继续努力…”

横山点头，不自觉地看向刚刚村上坐的位置，可却发现村上已经不在原地了。他四下张望，发现村上正在和隔壁剧组的工作人员谈笑。

横山莫名觉得胸口有点闷。和大家打了招呼后，他整理好东西，村上也结束了谈话。

“你接下来要做什么？”

话刚说出口横山便后悔了。这样问好像自己在邀约一样。

“倒是没什么事，你现在要回家了吧？”

明显的暗示。横山点了点头。

也许是因为连续在家，横山的家里很整洁。村上脱下外套便径直走进了厨房，留下横山一脸懵。

“你瘦了不少啊。”

“嗯…有几天没吃下什么东西。”

“倒是减肥成功了，你不是总想减肥么。”

村上一边和横山闲聊着，一边熟练地开火。奈何横山家食材实在有限，村上最后只能煮了一锅鸡蛋粥。

“啊，好好吃！”

“啊，午南上线了。”

“什么啊！”

两个人这样悠闲独处的机会真的很少。他们有一搭没一搭的聊着，横山随手打开了投影，随便看看节目。

“身体真的没问题了吗？”

“嗯，基本恢复了。”

“那就好。”

村上突然转过身，表情严肃地看着横山，看得横山有些紧张。

“你一定不要勉强。”

横山愣了一下。他很少看到村上这样的表情，一双好看的下垂眼写满了担心。

横山鬼使神差地吻了上去。

他们彼此交换着津液，舌尖缠绵在一起诉说着对彼此的想念。

平时村上会一边吻着横山，一边开始着手逗弄他敏感的乳尖的，可今天村上却一直没有动作，只是轻轻地摩挲他的头发和脸颊。

结束这个吻时，二人的呼吸都有些急促。

“我们…不做吗…？”

因为刚刚太过缠绵的吻，横山的分身已经抬起了头。看村上似乎真的没有打算进一步的动作，横山忍不住小声问出口。

“你身体刚刚好，今天就算了吧。”

村上笑了笑。可横山注意到村上的裤子也已经支起了一个小帐篷。

“可是我想要…”

横山很少这么主动。也可能是因为村上很少会把主动权交给他。只有偶尔村上在想欺负横山的时候，才会一再逼他讲出自己的真实想法。

可今天不一样，村上是真的在担心横山的身体。大病初愈又排练了许久，横山的身体实在不适合再做其他的“运动”了。

没等村上犹豫太久，横山已经跪在地上，开始动手解村上的腰带。

这是村上喜欢的方式。他喜欢横山跪在自己面前一面帮自己口交，一面用手为自己扩张。这种时候的横山性感得要命，总让他硬得发疼。

可今天他不打算这样做。

村上扶起横山，让他舒服地半躺在沙发上。他吻了吻横山果冻般的唇瓣，隔着衣服用手指摩挲横山已经硬挺的乳粒。

横山舒服地从鼻腔里发出一声软软的轻哼。他的身体寂寞了很多天，已经很想要了。村上少见的温柔也令他更加动情，他回应着村上的动作，小腿挑逗般轻轻地摩擦村上的腰。

村上脱掉横山的裤子，发现横山已经硬得不像话。他自下而上轻轻地拨动了一下柱身，惹得横山触电般一阵战栗。

“你似乎变得更敏感了呢。”

横山白皙的皮肤泛上一层粉红。他轻轻拉着村上的衣服，仿佛在催促他一般。村上从茶几抽屉里摸出润滑剂，挤在手上等它变得温热后，探向横山的后穴。

“啊…嗯…”

村上先是慢慢插入了一根手指，在横山小穴的软肉中缓缓搅弄。横山随着村上的动作轻声呻吟着，村上一反常态的温柔扩张方式令他觉得有些不习惯，却有一种别样的感觉。

横山紧致的小穴慢慢被开拓得柔软，润滑剂和分泌的肠液随着手指的进出发出暧昧的水声。村上又加入了一根手指，穴口贪吃般将手指尽数吞下，横山忍不住大口喘息，他紧紧地拉着村上的衣襟，眼角开始溢出生理泪水。

与平时有些粗鲁的性爱方式不同，今天村上的动作很小心，仿佛对待一件珍宝一般。他了解横山也喜欢从疼痛中获得快感，但他今天却只想温柔地对待他。

“已经可以了…”

横山忍不住红着脸小声催促。村上越是温柔，他越是渴望被他贯穿、被他填满。他的唇瓣已经变成了玫瑰色，琥珀色的眼睛带着泪光看向村上，像最纯真的天使，也像最魅惑的妖精。

村上的分身也早已高高挺立。他抽出手指，俯下身抱紧横山，用自己的分身一寸寸进入他的身体。

横山颤抖着完全接纳了村上。村上的尺寸太大了，每次他都会觉得痛，但更多的是被填满的充实感。

感觉到横山身体的紧张，村上掀起横山的上衣，用舌尖舔弄横山敏感的乳粒。这里是横山的弱点，很快他便放松了下来，忘情地喘息着。

村上开始小心地抽送。比起以往的大开大合，这次他一直在横山的身体深处磨蹭，惹得横山不住呻吟，忍不住用白皙修长的腿缠上村上的腰。

“…唔…啊……好舒服……我要去了…！！”

对敏感带的持续攻击使得横山很快便射了出来，整个人软得像一滩水。村上不忍心再欺负横山，他草草地自己撸了几下，射在了横山的小腹上，惹得横山又是一阵战栗。

……

“还好吗？”

清理完的村上回到横山身边。

横山迷迷糊糊地点点头。刚刚没能让村上做到最后令他有些愧疚，他倚上村上的肩膀。熟悉的椰子味道，沾染了他的气息。

“呐，其实我有点在意。”

村上用一根手指轻轻梳理着横山的金发。

“嗯？”

“你的舞台剧。”

村上的口气难得地听起来有些小孩子气。

“我也想用脚镣把你锁在房间里。成为我一个人的machine。”

这样直白的话令横山变得通红。他抬起头，看见村上认真的表情，却一下子笑了出来。

“傻瓜，谁让你不接演员工作，要不然我们还有可能共演呢。”

“呵，按你这么说我得努力了呢。”

“现在开始可有点晚了。”

村上突然扳过横山的肩膀，认真地盯着横山的眼睛。

“喂，我们打个赌吧。”

“嗯？什么？”

“如果我今年接到演戏的工作，你就做我的专属machine，我想做什么都可以。”

“……”

横山点了点头。

我一直都是啊。

不过，他没有说出口。

—end—


End file.
